Zach Zanghi
Zach "TK" Zanghi (March 9th, 1991-) is a guitarist, vocalist and manager from Oceanside, Long Island, New York most famous for his Indie Pop band, This Endeavor. The Skarate Kids The Skarate Kids were formed in October 2003 when Zach was in 7th grade, and was 12 years old. He played with his friend, Mike Weiss. Zach was the clarinet player, and during his stay in TSK, the band went through many line up changes eventually ending up with Mike Weiss on vocals and guitar, Ryan Finn (the This Endeavor merch guy) on bass, John Tocabens on drums, and Matt Kambic on saxophone. Zach's lyric writing began in The Skarate Kids, as he wrote a majority of the young band's lyrics. They soon found trumpet player Kenny Asher, and kicked out Ryan Finn due to conflicts. They finally called it quits in January of 2007 and played a farewell show at The Vintage Lounge. Blame it On Austin Blame It On Austin was a side project started by Zanghi during his stay in The Skarate Kids in 2004. He aimed to write a different type of Ska music than he was exploring in The Skarate Kids, however, the music came out nearly the same except was more Punk. After realizing that, Zanghi wrote more diverse songs with different feels to them, and darker horn parts. The band recorded a three song demo that was never released. The band only played two shows and stopped practicing together in early 2007. The band, like The Wake Up Call, never officially broke up. The Wake Up Call While Zanghi was in Blame it On Austin and The Skarate Kids were slowing down, Dan Cerney was in What's the Catch with John Boha and Joe Pincus. When Cerney heard Priscilla DeJesus sing, he asked if she wanted to start a band with him. She agreed, and Zanghi was recruited to play guitar and help with the songwriting. For some time, the band went without John Boha and Joe Pincus, because John and Priscilla were dating, and Joe was in Blame it On Austin. They eventually let Joe in under the promise that he would never stay permanent. John ended up joining the band as well, and the lineup became permanent despite Joe's promise. The band began playing shows around the island with bands like The Farewell Effect, Code: Adrenaline, Stereo Skyline, Valet Parking, Robbie Hassett, Kirk Fogg's African Adventure, and others. At one point, Zanghi quit the band for a show, and Priscilla named the subsequent EP, Never Trust Your Friends for that reason. John and Priscilla broke up, leading to The Wakeup Call going on hiatus. Zanghi and Priscilla got into a fight afterwards, but have since resolved the issues that were at hand. Zanghi since wrote and made a video recording of a song that he and Priscilla wrote together in the aftermath of The Wake Up Call. This Endeavor During The Wake Up Call, the band didn't have a pa and would frequently practice without Priscilla. The band would play and Zach would sing lyrics off the top of his head. The song ISFC was the beginning of This Endeavor; Dan Cerney sang in the chorus and the notion of kicking out Priscilla came about. However, no one in the band knew how to handle it. Cerney suggested that he, Zanghi, and Priscilla play in The Wake Up Call as an acoustic project, and at the same time, start something new involving the other members. The Wake Up Call existed as an acoustic project for a short time with Danny, Priscilla, and Zach, before Dan left. The Wake Up Call dissolved soon after. This Endeavor was formed and have since recorded a three song demo and an EP, Of Dreaming. At one point during This Endeavor's career, Zanghi left the band due to conflicts with Danny, and toured as a guitar tech with Power Pop band, Stereo Skyline. When Zanghi left on a vacation for Japan he realized that he still wanted to pursue This Endeavor and when he came back to the states, he rejoined the band. The band went on an indefinite hiatus. As of Febuary 8th, 2009 it has been announced that This Endeavor is back with their full original line-up and plans to perform at the 2009 CERNEY FEST at The Vibe Lounge. True Sound Management and Future Projects In 2008, Zach Zanghi took what he learned from the business side of the music industry from touring with Power Pop sensations, Stereo Skyline and opened True Sound Management. The firm's first artist was Gabriel the Marine. He is currently working on a personal Indie Pop band that includes Joe Pincus and others. The projects currently operates without a name. It was rumored that Zach will be starting a hardcore/ska influenced side project with former TSK band members Ryan and John along with ex-bass player of Valet Parking, Andrew Bilder. Despite no plans being set into action yet, it has been rumored that Bilder has got in contact with Zanghi about this again recently. Zach has since toured with bands like Stereo Skyline, and The Friday Night Boys on Nationwide tours as a Guitar Tech/Stage Manager. Zanghi now resides on Long Island again, has since reunited with former band mates to work on the reincarnation of This Endeavor, City Of Trees. External Links *Personal Myspace Page Category: Guitarists Category: Musicians Category: Vocalists Category: Managers